Pikachu gets rekt: The movie: The game: The one-shot collection
by VGS2 the sexy sausage
Summary: Once upon a time there was a pikachu named Pikachu. He was a happy little sausage, until he stumbled upon my fanfictions. Then he got a depression, due to getting rekt. (Parody story collection of my other stories)
1. It's An Alright Hurpderp

**Chapter lel:** _It's An Alright Hurpderp_

(Parody of ' _It's an Alright Life_ ', which is called ' _Lifted Spirits_ ' now)

* * *

Once upon a time, Pikachu strolled down the forest with reckless abandon.

"Lalala~! I can't wait to be an ungrateful little gobshite and complain about how uneventful my life is, despite all my constant adventures~" he sang, being bored out of his mind.

Before he could continue, however … _it_ happened. A motorbike came out of nowhere and rammed itself up Pikachu's nono.

"Oh, God no!" Pikachu yelled, having been pwned. "It finally happened!"

Meowth then came out of hiding and yelled, "I warned you about motorcycles, Pikachu! I told you, dog!"

As that was said, another motorbike flew out of a tree and destroyed Pikachu again.

" _IT KEEPS HAPPENING_!" the unfortunate mouse wailed.

"I told you! I **_told_** you about motorcycles!" Meowth shouted, gesticulating wildly as more motorbikes came out of hiding to make Pikachu become ded.

And, just like that, it was over… Pikachu officially became 100% rekt.

Unfortunately, no one gave a toss. Including you, probably. You monster.

* * *

 **Pikachu lostj! D:**

* * *

 **Finished:** Forgot, lol. Sometime in 2015, maybe.

 **Word count:** 161

 **VGS2's pointless notes:** If you're wondering what this is about, it's actually something I posted ages ago as a placeholder for It's An Alright Life. Back when I was too embarrassed to let people see it before I'd finished fixing it. It's (technically) finished now, so here's a new fic to stuff those old chapter, plus more if I ever feel like it! Hope you enjoy the vaguely amusing garbage! :D


	2. Gay-Changer-Maker

**Chapter Derp:** _Gay-Changer-Maker_

(Parody of older _'Game-Changer'_... and I guess _'Difference-Maker'_ , now, kinda.)

* * *

Waking from his slumber, Pikachu shuddered. Next to him was his banging wife, Buneary.

Waking up, she groped his butt. "[AHAHAHA!]"

Pikachu shuddered even harder.

Let me tell you how they got together, even though it's kind of irrelevant by this point.

* * *

Pikachu looked all over a random field in Non-Descript Region for his bunny buddy, Buneary. For some dumb reason, she was missing, and he was going to find her. Unfortunately, the idea of finding her made Pikachu shudder.

After lots of searching, Pikachu encountered Piplup. Pikachu shuddered in greeting. "[Hey, Buddy-pal-pal-buddy-buddy-pal!]"

Piplup stopped fapping over A Floating Vocaloid for a second to face him. "[Oh! Hello, Pal-pal-pal-buddy-buddy-pal!]"

"[Piplup, where's Buneary? She's missing for some random reason that's not been alluded to yet.]"

"[I dunno at all. She gone, dude.]"

Pikachu shuddered. "[Drat.]"

"[Now, I'm going to rant about Non-Specific Otter Character. All while being a drama queen for the eightieth time!]" Piplup said.

Sighing, Pikachu shuddered away to continue his search.

* * *

Pikachu encountered Some Apple Eating Squirrel. She winked at him, causing him to shudder.

"[Hey, big boyyyyy~!]" she moaned, pulling a sexy pose atop a tree.

Genitals hardening, he shuddered. "[Hey, Some Apple Eating Squirrel.]"

"[What's going on, sexyyyyyy~?]" she asked, flexing her long legs.

"[Where Buneary?]"

"[I don't know, love~!]" She wiggled her butt provocatively, making Pikachu shudder a hole into the ground. "[But~! If you find me some apples, mate, I'll go find her, maybe~]"

"[Sure thing! Thanks! I ain't giving no apples until you go and look, though, you lazy bugger,]" he sassed, while shuddering.

She moaned in displeasure before moaning in yespleasure. "[Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy~!]" She spread her arms wider than she spread her legs and flew away, using her Super Red Luigi World cape.

Pikachu shuddered.

* * *

Pikachu shuddered around the forest for apples. However, his luck was low, for he couldn't find any apples.

Because this was apparently tiring, he rested against a rock and thought about how sexy he found Buneary, except not, because 'Wow she's pretty. Ahh, what am I thinking all of a sudden, ahhhhhh etc' and all that crap. Oh yes, and you'd better believe he was shuddering while thinking that.

"[Bollocks!]" groaned Random British Snake.

"[Ahhhhhhhhhhh!]" screamed Pikachu, shuddering in fear.

"[Bugger!]" Random British Snake replied.

"[Oh. Hey, Random British Snake.]"

"[Bloody hell!]"

"[You seen Bunny Boo?]"

Random British Snake shrugged. "[Buggggger!]"

Pikachu shuddered sadly. "[Aww. Well, have you seen any apples, mate?]"

"[What'cha, geezer!]" Random British Snake replied, getting up and gesturing for him to follow her. "[Innit, mate!]"

"[Hooray!]" Pikachu cheered, shuddering happily.

They departed for apples, mate.

* * *

While dragging the apples towards Some Apple Eating Squirrel, Pikachu saw Piplup and Non-Specific Otter humping A Floating Vocaloid's leg while arguing. This reminded Pikachu of Buneary, for some reason.

Pikachu shuddered as he remembered his time by a random lake with Buneary. It was pretty awesome and stuff. Therefore, in the mouse's mind, Buneary was awesome, and stuff. Almost as awesome as the idea of shuddering, which he did with much gusto.

* * *

"[Some Apple Eating Squirrel! I got your apples, mate!]" Pikachu shuddered.

"[Oh, how sweet~]" the squirrel moaned, once again in her sexy tree. "[Guess I'd better tell you where Buneary is, then. I saw her in the bushes.]"

Pikachu violently shuddered an arm in celebration. "[YESH!]"

"[Her eyes were wetter than I am, though.]"

"[Huh? Why'zat?]"

She struck a pose. "[Well…~]"

* * *

"[CRAWWWWLING IIIN MY SKIIIIIIN!]" Buneary sang.

"[What matter,]" Togekiss enquired.

"[SENPAI WILL NEVER NOTICE MEEEEEEEEE!]"

"[Shiet.]"

* * *

"[And that's what happened, teddy bear~]" Some Apple Eating Squirrel finished. "[What do you think~?]"

Pikachu shuddered so violently that an earthquake occurred, destroying Kalos and Alola, not that they'll be missed, seeing as they're shitty regions, both in the anime and the game, I mean seriously, you couldn't make evolutions or new pokémon, you had to resort to mega evolutions and 'forms', you lazy bastards, why are your games so easy and your stories so crap, aghhhhhhhh, why does everyone like these games, they're horrible, and-

"[Buneary like me!?]"

"[Buneary like you, sexy~]"

Pikachu shuddered so hard that he wet himself. Suddenly, though, he realized that he loved Buneary. Realizing this, he laughed maniacally while shuddering.

Some Apple Eating Squirrel was immensely creeped out. Despite this, she still flicked it while eating apples. Mate.

* * *

Pikachu talked to A Floating Vocaloid. Nothing was accomplished.

* * *

Pikachu went into the bushes. Upon finding Buneary, she tried to run away (geddit, guys, hue), for some reason. Perhaps she thought that Pikachu was a pokémon trainer, or something? And that she was Entei, or Mesprit, or something? Regardless, she ran like the wind.

Pikachu wanted to get his rocks off, so he shuddered in pursuit. Upon reaching her, he grabbed her so that she couldn't run away anymore.

"[Uh oh spaghettio,]" Buneaty mumbled.

"[I WANT TO SPEND MYYYY LIFE WITH YOU! HERE ON THIS BAD FANFICTION MADE FOR TWO!]" Pikachu shuddered musically.

Buneary looked at him in adoration. "[Ohh…. Too bad it's a dream, lol.]"

Pikachu mashed his face against hers and shuddered romantically.

"[Oh… it's real?]"

Pikachu shuddered his lips over hers. "[Little Sweet Potato.]"

Buneary cried for some frigging reason. Just like I do whenever I reread this stupid fic.

* * *

Bondingscene .jpeg

* * *

Shuddering some food into his mouth along with the other losers, Pikachu sighed in relief as he ate those brown balls that Green Sonic scrapes out of the bottom of the pan.

Noticing Buneary sitting next to him with her own pellets, Pikachu felt guilty upon noticing that Baby Bun was noticing how shuddery Pikachu was noticing.

Wanting to correct this, Pikachu nodded to himself and stood up, trying not to fall over due to his shudders. "[Everyone. I have an announcement to make!]"

"Awesome, starter pokémon!" Ash yelled.

"Such a kid!" Dragon Fapper replied.

"Not-Brock's the name, tasty time's my game!" Green Sonic food punned.

All the pocket monsters gave the two pokémon curious looks.

Upon noticing how many eyes were now on him, Pikachu shuddered eighty times harder than usual. "[EMBARRASSMENT!]"

"[You wanna bang Buneary! Honhonhonhonhon!]" Hoodboy Lizard said.

"[Shudder,]" Pikachu shuddered.

He began to back down, but then he noticed Buneary's look of displeasure, so instead he stood taller and prouder. "[I love Buneary and now I am going to explain why in a longass, formal paragraph. First of all, I think she is nice and she has a good smile. She is the cutest bunny I know and she has a nice ass. We have lots of fun together, and she was brave for picking on me that one time. I was afraid of dating her, because I wasn't worthy of her, but now I am, I guess. She is also my best friend forever, for some reason, so that increases the maximum love output. And-]" Pikachu, while shuddering, continued to explain his reasons for liking Buneary for the next eight hours.

"[Time to break the fourth wall out of boredom!]" Pachirisu said, waving its arms to create a wormhole. "[CHIPAAAAAAAAAAAA!]"

And then everyone fell into Girl Troubles, where they began to talk for fifty years about nothing while ignoring GT Oshawott being awesome in contests while spouting dank memes.

Pikachu shuddered.

* * *

In the present, Pikachu shuddered an arm around Buneary and nodded to himself, taking a puff of his cigar. Yup, that'd been a fun, pointless flashback of his backstory.

"That's a fire-type! Nice and fiery!" Ash exclaimed, sleeping in the tent that he had for some reason, even though he usually sleeps outside on the ground.

Buneary produced some vegetarian berry bacon. "[Wake up, ya bastard! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]"

Ash woke up and shoved it into his mouth. Chewing it, he flew into the sun, becoming truly nice and fiery.

Pikachu shuddered so hard that he cancelled Read 'Em and Weep.

Suddenly, without warning, a motorbike crashed through the tent and ran over Pikachu and Buneary.

That's right. Pikachu got rekt.

* * *

 **¡THE END!**

* * *

 **Finished:** 17/12 (December)/2016

 **Word count:** 1,314

 **VGS2's pointless notes:** I originally made this when I got salty that nobody seemed to be reading Game-Changer's remake, because it wasn't at the same point that its older version ended on. That's moot now, because I turned older Game-Changer into a totally different fic (called Difference-Maker)... so into this parody fic the salty satire goes! :D

To be fair, I guess it was rather bad form of me to give people a new chapter without telling them that it was pure satire... (y'see, before this chapter, I posted a different satirical chapter to advertise my Dr. Mario fic that literally no one gives a toss about)... but hey, what can I do, aside from learn from the experience, and not be a dong again? Not a whole lot, mates. XP

Anyways, tata for now! c:


End file.
